The new edventures of ed edd n eddy
The new evdventures of ed edd n eddy is a fan fiction series written by family guy rocks.It takes place after ed edd n eddys big picture show.It starts out with the eds party as the first episode characters eddy '''is the leader off the eds after the big picture show eddy threw a big party and invited all off the kids he is still friends with ed and edd and he hates kevin and the kankers '''ed ed us stupid and is friends with edd and eddy he loves horrier moives and horrier comics. edd is still smart and bad at sports he is still friends with ed and eddy in this fan fiction his girlfriend is nazz kevin '''hates the eds he will do enything to foil there scams with his girl friend lee kanker who is his girl friend in this fan fiction '''Rolf '''is a boy from switzerland his nana wants him to keep doing work on the farm so he wont get good grades and he wont forget about his back round in this fan fiction rolfs girl friend is marie kanker '''nazz in this fan fiction she is edds boy friend jonny is still best pals with plank .He is friends with the eds and rolf and his best pal is plank he is friends with some new characters daniel sal and holly plank is jonnys best pal jimmy is sarahs boy friend in this fan fiction his enemey is kyle a new character. sarah is jimmys girl friend in this fan fiction lee hates the eds in this fan fiction her boyfriend is kevin because both kevin and lee hate eddy marie she is rolfs boy friend she hates the eds along with her sisters. may hates the eds her boy friend is rollie a new character she hates the eds like her sisters though not as much. daniel.png|daniel|linktext=daniel sal.png|sal holly.png|holly rollie.png|rollie Kyle.png|kyle Jenny.png|jenny new characters sal '''sal is a new character he has a little sister named holly and is friends with the eds nazz daniel and jonny he hates rolf kevin and the kanker sisters '''daniel a new character he is friends with the eds nazz sal and jonny and holly he hates the kankers and kevin and sarah and jimmy.Daniel really likes to read eco comics and wach horrier moives like ed he also reads alot off zombie comics and is a big fan off the wachmen. rollie a new character his girl friend is may kanker which leads eddy to dislike him he is friends with edd and rolf and kevin and jimmy and nazz but eddy and ed dont like him because hes with a kanker. jenny a new character she is friends with the eds daniel jonny sal and nazz who is her best friend.She likes to make stuff out off card bored holly a new character her younger brother is kyle she is friends with the eds and the kids kyle '''a new character hes friends with the eds and jonny but he hates jimmy his big sister is holly. '''naruto uzumaki it is unkown how naurto enterd the cul da sac ed onice said who knows its a fan fiction naurto uses jujisuses and he can use the demonfox he is friends with the eds and hates the kankers and calls the kankers rapists he has super hero secreat ideinty which no on nows is him leo is eddys brothers name in this fan fiction he returned to the cul da sac in the episode eddys big bro returns he used to own a bar but that failed so he drives peach creeks bus he has a machine that creates monsters minor characters the lemon brook lumpers seen in one episode the seinors a group of 18 year old kids who threw eggs at the kids on hallowean its unkown what happind to tham e.v.i.l a monster unkown if hes still at large angus '''seen in the hallways off school attends peach creek middle school alter egos '''king boy is naurtos super hero alter ego king boy has a paint ball gun and a grappling hook no on nows he is naurto captian melon head is jonny it was reviled he was jonny in escape off the ed so far ive made eds party and a few episodes Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan fiction